Kidnapped!
by Two-Bits
Summary: Kid Blink is gone!"
1. Default Chapter

"TWO-BITS!"

I groaned, inwardly. If my ears were correct (which they probably were), my already bad Monday was going to get a lot worse. Taking a deep breath, I turned.

Sure enough, there was Mush, looking like the world was ending. He was barreling toward me, and I quickly side-stepped him, grabbing him around the chest (the very finely muscled chest, might I add) and spun him around.

"Mush, what's up! You look like the world's going up in smoke! Or like Michael Jackson just molested you," I added, grinning wryly. Mush did not seem to appreciate my joke.

"Kid Blink is _gone!_" he gasped. _Oh, boy._ I sighed, preparing for my 'Kid Blink has a lot of responsibilities' lecture.

"Mush, Kid has a lot—" I began, but Mush swiftly cut me off.

"Don't give me that 'responsibilities' crap, Bits!" he snapped, irritably. "He's never just got up and _left!_" I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Mush when it came to Kid Blink.

"All right, Mush. Tell me what happened," I said, leaning against my locker.

"I don't know! He stayed the night last night, 'cause his mom was smashed, and when I woke up, he was just _gone!_"

"All right…Did he leave a note?" Mush smacked his forehead.

"I forgot to _look!_" I smiled, reassuringly, though I wasn't sure myself. Mush was right. It wasn't like Blink to just up and go.

"See? He probably just went home to take care of his mom, and you just missed his note."

"But what if he _didn't?_" Mush asked, still looking worried.

"C'mon. We'll go to your house and look around for—dare I say it—_clues_." I winced. "I feel like Nancy Drew," I grumbled, popping the lock back on my locker.

"What about school?" he asked, following me out the doors, to my car. I rolled my eyes.

"Which is more important: Kid Blink, or school?"

"Kid Blink," Mush said, getting in the car.

"Thought so." She drove to Mush's house, careful not to exceed her usual speed limit, so as not to alarm Mush.

She parked the car in the driveway of Mush's huge house and they hurried inside.

The house was empty, because both of Mush's parents were at work. They immediately started searching, beginning with Mush's room.

After tearing apart the bedroom, fruitlessly, they moved through the family room, to the living room, and then to the kitchen.

A sheet of paper had been stuck to the fridge by a magnet. On it, written in a messy red scrawl, was a note. Mush read it aloud.

"You must pay 500 grand if you ever want Kid Williams back."

Mush gasped and let the sheet of paper flutter to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutouts!

msuhs-grl13: More will come! Only, I have to think of some sort of plot, because right now it's kinda' meagre.

Unknown-Dreams: Who knows?

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: Yeah, I know, and I apologize. It was originally a third person story, and then I decided to change. I guess I must have paused for some reason or other and forgot to finish it.

Lil Irish QT: Now, I think that's a bit debatable.

Nosilla:I know! No one ever saw that coming!

Slightly: Especially not, what with the title and everything.

Shut it.

musicallyincompetent: Yeah, I know. Read Obsessed's shoutout for an explaination.

* * *

"Well…This seems kind of clichéd."

Mush rounded on me with a snarl. "How can you say that! Kid Blink's been KIDNAPPED and all you can say is 'this is kind of CLICHED!" he shrieked. I leapt backward.

"Calm down, Mushy! This is no time to freak out," I snapped. Mush shut his mouth, but I knew he wouldn't calm down. Mush and Kid Blink had been best friends since the day Blink moved here in the seventh grade.

Kid Blink's father had been cheating on his wife with various whores, and he finally stuck with one. The very beautiful Clarissa Stone showed up on his front door to inform Kid Blink's mother, Beth that his father, Kent was leaving her.

That was the summer before seventh grade. Beth knew that her son would be disgraced at his old school, because word spread like wildfire. So she had Kid transfer to Clarke County Middle School.

Not long after that, the drinking started.

Beth Williams was a strong woman, but even she couldn't resist Kent's charms, good looks, and dazzling smile. Very few could. By the time the second semester came 'round, Beth was getting plastered almost every night, and Kid Blink was spending more and more time at Mush's house.

Since then, Mush has always fretted over Kid Blink like a mother hen. Mush's mom dotes upon him as well, so he's always welcome at Mush's house. He's even stayed at the Meyers' house while Mush was away with his Choir. I flipped over the note. There was nothing else written on it.

"Nice. You're supposed to pay five hundred grand, but they don't say when or where," I muttered. I thought back to all my cop shows; yeah, ransom notes usually came with a time and place.

"How am I supposed pay?" Mush demanded, on the verge of hysterics. As if in answer, the phone rang. Mush and I stared at it for a second before I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"


End file.
